Kingdom Hearts Christmas Chronicles
by DeckBeMine
Summary: Just a bundle of small stories that make everyone happy for the holidays. There are several classics and a few not so classic.


_Note: I borrowed the story of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and gave it a Kingdom Hearts twist. _

Rudolph: Axel

Dasher: Xigbar

Dancer: Xaldin

Prancer: Marluxia

Vixen: Vexen

Comet: Lexaeus

Cupid: Luxord

Donner: Saix

Blitzen: Xemnas

Axel The Red-Nosed Reindeer

Long ago, in the snowy north lived an elderly man as jolly as they come. He and his wife ran a toy shop and candy factory with the help of small little helper elves. That's right, elves. That jolly old man and his wife were none other than Santa and Mrs. Claus. They were getting ready for the Christmas in the summer of the forever frozen North Pole. And while the elves and the Clauses were getting ready for the Christmas rush, Santa's reindeer deer were getting ready to be parents.

Not far from Santa's factory was a little town everyone called Christmas Town. In a small house was Santa's lead reindeer Xemnas and his mate Misty. The two were in their hay bed sleeping. But it wasn't long before Misty awoke with severe pain in her abdomen.

"Xemnas, wake up." She said nudging him with her nose.

"Hun? What?" Xemnas asked still asleep.

"I think it's time."

"Time, time for what?"

"It's _time_!" Misty snapped.

"Oh, that time. Oh, ok." Xemnas stood up and galloped over to the self and grabbed an extra pillow and ran back over to his wife. "You're going to be ok, honey. Just breathe." It was a long five hours, but after six months of waiting, Xemnas and Misty final welcomed their baby buck into the world.

The baby had a bright red stripe of fur running from his forehead to the tip of his tail. He had unusual purple triangles under his eyes and bright green eyes. Xemnas smiled and looked down at his little buck. Misty licked his ears and face. "Xemnas, he's perfect."

"Yes, he is. Just like you." Xemnas kissed Misty's cheek then laid down next to the baby. "What are we going to name him?"

"I was thinking, maybe Rudolph." Misty smiled.

"Rudolph, I don't think it sounds right." Xemnas thought about it for a second. "How about Axel?"

"Axel?" Misty looked at her new baby. "I think it's wonderful." The little buck sneezed, making Xemnas and Misty laugh.

"Our little Axel." Xemnas smiled nuzzling Axel, who yawned and fell asleep. Xemnas smiled and watched as Misty to went back to sleep. He always wanted a family. Now he had the perfect wife and perfect baby. What else could make his life better?

The next morning, Xemnas woke up to a knocking on the door. He got up to open it. Baby Axel watched as his father walked over to the house door and opened it. "Moring Xemnas." A jolly old big man smiled.

"Morning Sir. What brings you here?"

"I came to see the baby buck." Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"I should have guessed." Xemnas stepped aside to allow Santa inside the little house. "Misty, we have company." Misty yawned and looked up.

"Good morning sir. How's the Mrs.?" She asked.

"In good health." Santa said and looked at the little buck next to her. "Isn't he a handsome one?" Axel shyly stuck his head by his mother's side as he watched the man smiling at him. "Has he tried walking yet?"

"Not yet. He was just born last night." Xemnas said.

"Right. Well, you take care little one. Old Santa needs to check on the other new borns." Xemnas walked Santa out.

Axel decided that he wanted to follow and tried to get on his feet. He was very wobbly. But he steadied himself and went to take his first step, which lead him to fall on the floor. Xemnas and Santa looked back at Axel, who made a mad face and tried again. Xemnas smiled and rolled his eyes. Santa left leaving the new family to help teach Axel to walk. With his parents' help, Axel found his footing and was soon bouncing all over the place.

Xemnas and Misty both agreed that Axel was ready to go out. Misty wrapped a scarf around him and he fallowed his parents out. Everyone they ran into would stop and praise Axel, making him laugh and giggle. On the occasion, Axel would hide behind his mother. Xemnas seemed to really enjoy it.

A little later that day, they came to a meadow and let Axel wonder about. Axel bounced around staring in amazement as he made foot prints in the snow. Misty and Xemnas laughed at Axel as he played in the snow. As he bounced around an area of snow collapsed, taking Axel with it. Misty and Xemnas hurried over to Axel who poked his head out of the snow.

Xemnas and Misty sighed in relief. Axel got a tickly feeling in his nose as sneezed. Axel laughed and that tickly feeling came back. He sneezed loudly and a red light appeared. Xemnas and Misty were shocked and looked at each other. They were in a pickle. Never before did a reindeer ever have a glowing red nose.

A few years later. . .

"Now are you sure about this?" Xemnas asked Axel, who was now a strong young buck, just old enough to go to school.

"As sure as the snow is white. Besides, it can't be all bad." Axel smiled wrapping his scarf around him.

"Ok. Try not to get into any fights." Xemnas said walking to the door.

"I'll try, not to start them." Axel smirked.

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Just have a good day."

"Alright, Dad. See ya later." Axel sprinted out the door and off to the school especially for reindeer. Axel always chose to be the last one in so he would be in the back of the class. Needless to say he didn't really get along with the other fawns, just because he was different. Most does and bucks were either: golden, brownish, or grayish in color, with the exception of the fliers, one was black, another was blue, and one was pink, and Axel's fur was fully red. It made him stick out.

After Axel was settled in the back of the class, the school bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Larxene, welcomed everyone. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning Mrs. Larxene." Everyone said together.

"Now, let's review, who can tell me, in order, the names of the fliers on Santa's team? Roxas."

"Let's see, Xigbar, Xaldin, Marluxia, Vexen, and Lexaeus, my dad Luxord, Saix, and Xemnas." Roxas smiled. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Correct. Now, as you know, the eight fliers wear red collars with golden or silver bells. Who can tell what they stand for?" Larxene looked around the room. No one raised their hoof. "Axel."

"Well, the bells are reminders for what the fliers do every year on Christmas Eve. So they represent honor and a good character and heart." Axel said, earning a smile and nod from Larxene.

"Very good. Now, how many of you believe that you'll become a flier someday?" Everyone but Axel let out a cheer.

"Well, we can't all be fliers, but if any of us are going to be on Santa's team, it's bound to be Riku." A doe named Kairi said. Several others seemed to agree.

"Well, I think any of us could make it." Roxas said. He looked back at Axel and smiled. Axel looked away. Fat chance he'd be on the team with his dad.

"Ah, Roxas you're funny. Like the red head freak could be a flier." Riku commented cockily.

"Now that's enough, Riku." Mrs. Larxene scolded. "Everyone here has an even chance."

"Sure, but frankly, Reddy has a better chance as a circus clown." Demyx said making everyone laugh. Axel still didn't say anything. He wondered if anyone really knew his name. All he was ever called was, 'Reddy', 'red head freak', 'crown boy', and 'beacon'.

"Stop this foolishness, at once!" Mrs. Larxene demanded. No one did. Axel knew what they were waiting for, his comeback. But what would it prove? All it would do is make him sink down to their level, and that wasn't going to happen.

"Come on Riku. It's really not all that funny." Roxas whispered. Riku stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Whatever Roxas. You're such a kill joy." Riku smirked.

"No, I'm just a student trying to learn." Roxas mumbled. Mrs. Larxene nodded. Once the class was in order, Mrs. Larxene punished everyone, but Roxas and Axel by giving them a pop quiz. She allowed the other two to go into a side room to do whatever. Axel just stared out the window.

Roxas stood on the other side of the room looking at a book. He looked back at Axel. "Hey, um, I'm having trouble understanding how the history of the North Pole goes," Roxas said walking over to Axel. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"Are you sure you want me to help you?" Axel asked a little unsure. "Can't one of your friends help?"

"They could if they understood it. And, you're probably the only other fawn in class that could help me. Please." Axel looked over to the door.

"I don't know." Axel said.

"Come on, it couldn't hurt to help someone. I could come over to your house. You could help me then." Roxas begged. "Besides, I heard studying with a bubby is more effective than studying alone."

"Fine. Just not too late. My dad has to get some sleep for tomorrow." Axel said.

"Fair enough. Mine to." Roxas said jumping to the side. That's when the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you later, Axel." Roxas sprinted out the door. Axel followed but at a much slower pace. Outside of the school was Misty waiting for him.

"So how was school?" She asked.

"Ok I guess." The two walked home. Axel kept close to the door semi waiting for Roxas. When Roxas showed up, Axel found out he wasn't lying about not understanding history, as simple as it was.

After Roxas left, Axel went straight to bed. It hadn't been a long day, but he was sleepy. Xemnas got out a blanket and put it over him. "It's going to be a chilly night." He said kissing Axel good night. Misty nodded.

"Alright." She said nuzzling up against Xemnas' side as he laid down next to her. "Good night dear."

"Good night hun." Axel watched as his parents went to sleep. He wondered how they felt, about him being different. It must be hard on them, having the red freak as a son. Axel just pulled the blanket over his head and let the tears quietly roll down his face.

The next night, Misty and Axel went out to the takeoff area in the middle of the town, along with the other elves and reindeer. "Mom, can I ask you something?" Axel asked stopping just near the giant Christmas tree.

"Sure, honey, what is it?" Misty asked.

"Yesterday, Mrs. Larxene asked how many of the other fawns believed that they would become a flier someday." Axel looked down. "And I was wondering . . . Do you think I'll be a flier someday?"

"Of course I do. Your father and I both do." Misty smiled.

"Even, even if I have a glowing red nose?"

"Even if you have a glowing red nose. Besides, I think it's cute." Misty smiled licking Axel's cheek.

"Ok I get it. Thanks Mom." Axel smiled. "Now I know you don't want to miss Dad in his harness, so come on."

"Now you're the one who stopped." Misty laughed as the two got a good spot to watch the take off. Axel looked over the crowed.

"Hey." Axel jumped making Roxas laugh. "Relax; I'm not going to jump you."

"Yeah, you seem a bit too small for that." Axel said. "Are you here by yourself?"

"In a way. I did come with Sora, but he's with Riku and the others off somewhere." Roxas sighed. "So, I saw you and your mom here, so I decided to come over."

"Well that was nice of you, Roxas." Misty smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Misty. Look, it's starting." Roxas said with a big grin on his face. Axel watched as the big doors of Santa's toy shop opened and the flier walked out all harnessed up. Xemnas and Saix were the first ones out, and then it was Luxord and Lexaeus and the others. The elves fastened the harness together. Then they brought out the sac full of presents. Once everything was ready, Santa came out and everyone cheered. He took his place on the sled and the giant clock struck twelve singling time for takeoff.

With a flash of his whip, the team started pulling for lift off. Everyone watched as the sleigh was pulled off the ground and into the cold winter night. Axel and Roxas watched as both of their fathers flew out of sight.

"Alright Axel, I want you home in an hour, ok?" Misty asked.

"Alright Mom. I won't be too long." Axel said. Misty nodded and head for home. "So, where are you off to?"

"Home, I guess. I'm use to spending Christmas Eve alone."

"You shouldn't. Look, why don't you spend the night? Mom wouldn't like if she found out you spent the night alone." Axel said.

"Hmmm, I don't know." Roxas smirked. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

"What couldn't hurt?" Roxas turned around to find Riku and the others behind him.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Roxas snapped.

"Oh really? Then why is the red nosed freak inviting you somewhere with him?" Demyx asked.

"He's not a freak." Axel was surprised. No one's ever stood up for him before, other than his parents.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, let's go." Riku demanded.

"No thanks, I'm good." Roxas grumbled and walked over to Axel. "Let's get out of here." Roxas headed down to Axel's house. Axel just nodded and followed. Riku and the others watched as the smallest of their group walked down the street with the one fawn no one liked. When they came to Axel's house, Axel stopped Roxas before going inside.

"Why'd you stand up for me?"

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I'm different. Doesn't that creep you out a bit?"

"Why would it? Do you think I care what everyone else thinks?" Roxas grinned. "I don't think you're much different than me." Axel smiled.

"Thanks Roxas." Roxas smiled and followed Axel inside.

A Few More Years Later . . .

Axel and Roxas were in the candy factory helping some of the elves with the loads of candy. The two had really grown up. They both had gotten their antlers and slightly taller. But Axel, he had gotten leaner and more muscular. And the extra long fur on the back of his head was long and spiky. Roxas wasn't as muscular, nor as tall, but he was strong with golden short spikes on his head. He also had a little heart on the center of his forehead.

"So, how's training coming you two?" Jimmy, one of the elves that the two often helped, asked.

"I don't know? As far as I'm concerned, this is my training." Roxas said.

"Well, Dad and I are on the trail every day before dinner." Axel smirked. "If you want, you and Luxord can come join us, Roxas."

"We'll see. No guaranties." Roxas winked.

"Well, the games are coming up pretty fast, Roxas. You should really get to training." Terry said. She was a tiny elf that loaded the candy onto the small wagons the bucks pulled.

"Well, you could help by making him pull more." Axel smiled jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"Uh oh." Jimmy said. "Hey, Axel."

"What? Another blackout?"

"Not really. Another late shift. Care to help?" Jimmy asked after looking a clipboard.

"Sure. I don't mind. As long as there's hot chocolate." Axel smiled.

"Deal. Now, as for you Roxas, training is in session." Jimmy said taking the seat in the wagon Axel was puling.

"Wait, what?" Terry loaded another crate of candy onto the wagon then took her seat.

"Alright Roxas, you can do it." She said whipping the reins giving him the ok to pull. Roxas tried but couldn't seem to budge.

"What is in the wagon?" He whined.

"Iron balls. The fliers use they during summer workouts." Jimmy grinned.

"I have them to?" Axel asked. Jimmy nodded. "Sweetness. Let's go." Axel pulled the wagon without a problem. It was all the motivation Roxas needed to really pull the wagon. Once he got it out in the snow, it wasn't as hard. "Come on Roxy, you're lagging." Axel said. Roxas frowned and tried to catch up. When he did, Axel's wagon was already being unloaded.

"I don't think I'm cut out for the games." Roxas panted.

"And what makes you say that?" Luxord asked as he and Xemnas entering the candy wrapping room. For some weird reason, only Luxord and Xaldin had an English accent.

"He had a hard time pulling the wagon with some training weights." Jimmy said. "But Axel here, it was like they weren't even in there." Xemnas smiled.

"It just wasn't that hard." Axel said.

"Speak for yourself." Roxas said as he was unharnessed from the wagon. Axel just laughed.

"Working late?" Xemnas asked.

"Yeah. They could use the help. And I could use the work out." Axel smiled.

"Fine, just don't overdo it." Xemnas said. "And not too late."

"Alright. See you later." Axel said as the other three bucks left. Terry also left for the night. "It's just you and me Jimmy."

"Looks like." Axel and Jimmy went to work dropping off more candy. Even with it pitch back outside, with the help of Axel's nose, the two didn't have a problem seeing. At around ten o'clock, Axel got home.

"Hey, you look tired." Xemnas said.

"I am. And I mean sleepy tired. I could pull wagons all night." Axel said lying down on his hay bed.

"Show off during the games and you just might." Xemnas smiled.

"I will." Axel yawned. "Night Dad."

"Night Axel." Xemnas said and the two went to sleep.

All that week, Axel and Roxas spent hours running the trail. Roxas didn't have a hard time keeping up with Axel, because Axel didn't run at full speed. He would jolt ahead to test him. After their training, the two would go home and rest.

On the day of the games, Roxas and Axel joined the rest of their class and got their numbers for participation. The two walked out of the numbering room and over to the glass case with the trophy inside.

"Wow. I'm pretty sure you'll win Axel. And if not, I'm pretty sure Santa'll notice you." Roxas said.

"I'm not so sure." Axel bowed his head. "I mean, I've work hard for it, but I just don't know."

"You never know." Roxas said. "Now come on. Last one out's a rotten egg."

"That'll be you!" The two ran outside to get hitched up to sled for the first event. Then the announcements started.

"Good morning everybody. Welcome to the annual Reindeer Games. The first event for the day, the sleigh race!" The crowd cheered and the young bucks and does walked over to the starting line. The announcer continued to talk about the mile long track.

"They're actually letting you participate?" Riku asked snobbery.

"Yeah. They figured that they needed someone to put you in your place." Axel said.

"And that'll be who, you?" Riku chuckled.

"Who else?" Jimmy said from behind Axel, making Riku scuff.

"Oh yeah, I got this." Axel smirked. "Hey, if I win this-"

"_When_ you win this." Jimmy corrected while getting into the sled.

"Ok, when I win this, I get a jumbo candy cane."

"Deal." Jimmy chuckled making Axel smile. A whistle was blown, signaling the race was about to start. Riku and Axel were at the ready. Axel was ready; he spent hours training for this. The referee blew the whistle again signaling the race start. Axel and Riku of course were the two in front who were really competing. Riku tried his best to throw Axel out of the competition, but Axel countered by springing ahead. But Riku would always catch up.

Just a few feet before the finish line, Riku looked at Axel with a smug look. "Ya know, the only reason Roxas even talks to you is because he feels kinda sorry for you."

"You don't think I know that? Nice try." Axel snapped back.

"It doesn't matter. You'll never truly amount to anything, even if you win." Riku smirked.

"You don't know that." Axel said getting slightly irritated.

"Uh, yeah I do. It's not like Santa would ever want a freak on his team." Riku laughed. "All you'll ever be good for is performing in a crowd of people laughing at you."

"Just shut up!" Axel yelled and his nose flashed out of anger. A bright red light blinded Riku forcing him off the track. Axel didn't realize that he crossed the finish line till Jimmy pulled him to a stop. Jimmy got out of the sled to comfort him and they heard Axel being declared the winner over the speakers. Xemnas and Misty cheered.

"He is something, Xemnas." Luxord said.

"I know." Xemnas had a hint of worry in his voice. "It's just, with that last outburst, I wonder how they take it." Xemnas looked over at the judges' direction. Misty looked equally as worried.

On the track Axel was breathing hard. He was then approached by the tree judges. He held his breath. "We're very sorry about this Axel, but we're afraid we can't allow you to continue in the games." A female elf said.

Axel's heart sank. "Don't worry about it." He sighed heading for the exit. "Sorry Jimmy." Jimmy scoffed.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's go." Axel shook his head.

"No you stay." Axel looked away. "I wouldn't want to ruin your day." Axel turned and walked out. Xemnas sighed.

"I'll go talk to them." Xemnas got up from the stands and walked around the arena to the judges table. "What's going on?"

"Axel's just been disqualified. It's nothing personal, Xemnas. It just wouldn't be fair to the other reindeer if we allowed him to continue." One of the male judges said.

"Well, I understand that, but couldn't you just give us a chance to fix the problem temporary?" Xemnas asked.

"Sorry, but the ruling's final." The last judge said. Axel came to the opening where he heard the four of them talking.

"Look, his nose problem isn't his fault; he was just born that way. And not letting him compete without a fair chance just isn't fair." Xemnas turned around and walked out to return to Misty and Luxord in the stands. Axel watched as his father walked back without realizing he was there. Axel walked away from the arena back home.

Mrs. Claus turned to Santa. "Are they allowed to do that?"

"Sadly, they can." Santa said. "They have the final say, not us."

Roxas was unharnessed and approached Riku, who was declared winner by default. "What just happened?" Roxas demanded.

"Nothing. I just won." Riku smirked.

"No you didn't. I saw it. Axel won." Roxas glared.

"Yeah, after he cheated." Riku said. "Why do you care Roxas?"

"Because he's my friend." Roxas snapped.

"What does the matter? Point is, I won, and Santa's going to notice me."

"You're no flier, Riku. You're way to shallow." Roxas said. When they announced the second event, Roxas shook his head and ran off after Axel.

Meanwhile, Axel had been lying in his hay bed crying. He had had it. This wasn't the life he wanted for him or anyone else. He then grabbed his backpack and started packing it. He wrapped his scarf around his neck, wrote a note to his parents then stopped in front of his father's trophy from the reindeer games when he was Axel's age. "One day I'll make you proud Dad." Axel then opened the door and stepped out into the snow. By the time Axel reached the hill that over looked the whole town, the sun was about to start setting. Axel let out a heavy sigh and started walking again. But he looked back one last time at his house and saw a small golden figure outside. He figured it was Roxas. Axel found it very hard to look away, but he had to and started walking again into the forest.

After the games, Luxord found Roxas lying in his bed depressed. "You missed out. The competition this year was very interesting." Luxord smiled trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. "What did Axel say to you?"

"He didn't. He wouldn't answer." Roxas sighed. Luxord shook his head and laid down on his bed.

Meanwhile, Xemnas and Misty went home to cheek on Axel. "Axel?" Xemnas called out.

"Xemnas." Misty sounded really upset. Xemnas walked over to her and found Axel's note.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can't stay. I'll only cause more trouble for you. I'm sorry, again. And tell Roxas I said goodbye. _

_Love, Axel._

Misty look at Xemnas then walked off to the other side of the house crying. Xemnas sighed and looked out the window. It was starting to snow outside. "I'll go and look for him. He couldn't have gotten far."

"Do be careful." Misty said.

"I will." Xemnas kissed Misty's forehead and then ran out the door. Xemnas ran to the forest edge were he ran into the other fliers and Roxas.

"WO, where's the fire, Xemnas?" Xigbar asked.

"Sorry, I'm not really in the mood for jokes." Xemnas went to go around them.

"What's the hurry?" Vexen asked. "We have a week before flight."

"I'm not worried about that." Xemnas sprinted into the forest. Luxord followed stopping him.

"What's going on?"

"Axel's ran away. I have to find him." Xemnas said.

"Look, I know that's got to be hard, but there's a blizzard coming in. If you go now, you'll freeze before you find him." Luxord said. "I'm not saying you shouldn't go look for him, but I think you need to stop and think before you act." Xemnas looked out into the forest.

"You're right. He'll have to old out till morning." Xemnas said heavy-heartedly. Roxas couldn't help but over hear. He felt faint, but he knew he had to stay on his feet. Axel would yell at him if he didn't. But that didn't stop the tears from running down his face.

Axel stopped at a water whole for a drink. The cold water hit his stomach like a bunch of needles. But he shook it off and continued on. As darkness fell, Axel was getting tired. He couldn't really find a cave, but he did find a hollowed out tree. He inspected it for inhabitance, but found nothing. He smiled and pulled off his backpack to use as a pillow. He laid down and closed his eyes. It was getting colder out. Axel huddled up and did his best to keep warm.

Roxas looked out the window from his house. The storm was coming in fast. "Axel . . . where are you?" Roxas sighed. Roxas walked outside the house and over to the center of town. He looked up at the sky. "I've got to find him." Roxas scowled and headed off into the woods.

The next day, Axel found himself buried in snow. He yawned and shook it off as he stood up. Axel grabbed his backpack and was off again. As he walked through the deep snow and wind, he felt something hit his leg. Axel looked down, but didn't see anything. He shrugged it off and kept walking. After a few minutes, it hit him again, making him jump. Axel looked down at the snow bank and saw a shacking fluffy white ball. Cocking an eyebrow, Axel brushed the snow off the fuzzy ball to reveal a larger fluffy white ball. Axel shook his head.

"Um, can I help you?" Axel asked the shacking ball. It turned around to look at him.

"Um, not-not really. I-I-I was just-just passing th-th-through." The rabbit with a small black top stuttered.

"So, continuously running into my leg is just passing through?" Axel asked.

The rabbit sighed. "Well, I-I-I just th-th-thought that . . . I ju-ju-just want to-" The rabbit fidgeted with his front paws. "Never mind. I'll-I'll just leave." Axel watched as the rabbit started to hop away.

"Hey, wait a sec." Axel walked over to the rabbit. "You clearly look lost and you have a speech impediment. But, you're a little guy. Why don't you stick with me? I am a bigger guy." The rabbit ears went up a bit and he had a hopeful look.

"Real-really?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah, hop on." Axel said lowering his head. The rabbit hoped on and Axel was off. "So did it snow or something last night?"

"Well, th-th-th-there was a sl-sl-slight blizzard." The rabbit said.

"Is that why you stuck around me?"

"Not qu-qu-quite. See, I was dr-dr-drawn to th-th-this red light. I wa-wa-wasn't sh-sh-sure what it was. I hopped over to i-i-it and s-s-s-saw you." Axel looked down to the ground. "Th-th-that was amazing. H-h-h-how'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Axel looked at his nose.

"Ma-ma-make your n-n-n-nose glow." The rabbit smiled. "I d-d-don't mean to o-o-offend."

"Well, I'm not quite sure. It just happens." Axel said. "So, you've got a name?"

"Walter. And y-y-you, fine s-s-s-sir?" Walter asked.

"Axel, got it memorized?" Axel smirked up.

"Nice t-t-t-to ma-ma-ma-meet you." Axel and Walter spent that whole day getting to know each other. Later that evening, the wind really started to pick up.

"Is there a place where we can stop and get out of the wind for the night around here?" Axel asked.

"Y-y-yes. J-j-j-just over th-th-those trees." Axel marched over a small hill where he found the cave Walter mentioned. "It sure is d-d-dark."

"Did you forget?" Axel beamed his nose inside and the cave it up. "Well, it looks deserted. Guess it's the best place for now." Walter agreed and hopped down off of Axel's back. Axel placed his backpack onto a nearby rock and laid down. Walter snuggled up next to him to try and keep warm.

"Y-y-your f-f-fur is so warm." Walter said. "It's pr-pr-pretty to."

"I don't know about that."Axel whispered.

"W-w-why not?" Walter asked.

"I'm different. And where I come from, different isn't good. You're considered a freak then." Axel sighed.

"Why? Y-y-y-you're not a-a-a fr-fr-freak." Walter said. "Look, you a-a-are, h-h-who you are. Th-th-that's what m-m-makes you y-y-you." He smiled at Axel, who just stared.

"You wouldn't understand. . ." Axel whispered.

"I k-k-k-kinda do. M-m-most r-r-r-rabbit don't st-st-st-st-stutter." Walter said jumping up to Axel. "So I n-n-n-n-know. It-s j-j-just something I-I-I had to l-l-l-live with."

"If you say so." Axel said. Walter dropped the subject and went to sleep. Axel stayed up a bit and watched the blizzard pick up outside. But before he knew it, he fell into a sound sleep.

The next day, Axel woke up when a rock hit him in his head. He looked around and didn't see anything. He looked at Walter, who was sound asleep, so he couldn't have thrown it. Shrugging it off, Axel laid his head back down. Just next to him, a rock fell from the cave ceiling. That wasn't good. Axel stood up waking up Walter.

"W-w-what's wrong?" Walter asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sh. Keep your voice down. We have to get out of here." Just as Axel said that, the rumbling started. "Now!" Axel grabbed his backpack and he and Walter ran out of the cave just in time. The avalanche just missed them, but sealed the cave. "Well, there goes the housing. Oh well, at least we weren't stuck inside." Axel said.

"R-r-r-right. S-s-s-so, let's g-g-g-go get s-s-something to e-e-eat." Walter suggested.

"Good idea." The two found a holly berry tree. They enjoyed their breakfast and gathered some for lunch. They searched the area for another cave they could possibly call home.

"Where could they be?" Xemnas asked passing the floor.

"Are you sure you've looked everywhere?" Saix asked half way concerned.

"Everywhere we could think of and around the surrounding area." Luxord said lowering his ears. "What are we going to do Santa?" Santa looked deep in thought.

"We're just going to look harder. But both children are going to be home for Christmas." He declared. "I promise everyone that." Xemnas didn't look so hopeful. He knew Roxas would be easier to find than Axel. Axel knew how to cover his tracks. Xemnas just hoped he was alright.

After the promise, Santa went to talk to Jimmy and Terry, who were behind do to Axel and Roxas' disappearance. "What can we do for you sir?" Jimmy asked.

"I need to you two to go out and look for some friends of yours."

"Axel and Roxas?" Terry asked and Santa nodded.

"We're on it!" The two said together saluting Santa who nodded. After Santa left, Jimmy and Terry put their candy stocks on hold and got a snowmobile ready and took off into the forest in search for the two young bucks. They had five days left. They had to hurry. . .

Skipping four days. . .

Roxas was walking along a river bank looking for an opening in the ice. He looked behind him hoping that he may see the red knuckle-head he was out looking for. But his hopes were dashed. Roxas turned around and continued walking. He looked up at the clouded sky with a hopeless look. Shaking his head, he continued down the back. . .

Roxas sighed, and he started to sing. "_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is. . .  
You . . ._" Roxas stopped walking and singing. What did he just sing? "No, that's not right. Two bucks can't be together . . . can they?" Roxas shook his head. Two bucks together, yeah right. He had been out here way to long.

After a while, Roxas came to an opening in the ice. He made sure he was alone before he bent down to get a drink. The water was cold and froze his body. He shook it off and started walking again, only to fall flat on his face. "Ow . . ." Roxas groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Roxas jumped at the deep, musky voice. "Are you ok?" Right in front of Roxas was this really big, really tall hairy, dark brown moose, with really big antlers. Roxas just nodded. "Are you sure, you look a bit frighten."

"Well," Roxas gulped. "I'm just not use to talking to really big animals." Roxas said. The moose laughed.

"Well, most reindeer don't get that chance. Now why are you out here all by yourself?" the moose asked.

"Um, I'm not alone. I'm looking for someone." Roxas said.

"So, you are alone." Roxas sighed and nodded. "Well, what does your friend look like?" The moose asked.

"Well, you can't miss or forget him, that's for sure. He's a reindeer, bigger than me, and he has red fur and purple triangles under his eyes." Roxas said. "Have you seen him by chance?"

The moose shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, I haven't. But I'll help you look for him." The moose smiled. "The name's Buck." Roxas chuckled.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." The two went off down the river.

Meanwhile,

"Roxas! Axel!" Terry shouted out as Jimmy drove the snowmobile.

"Any sign of them?" Jimmy asked. Terry shook her head. "We have to keep looking. We can't let everyone down." Terry nodded and they continued looking.

Nightfall came, and the wind and snow really picked up. Axel and Walter were walking against the wind. They hadn't had much luck looking for a cave since the last one was snowed in. Normally you wouldn't be able to see two inches in front of your face, but Axel's nose kept the way well lit. "A-a-a-axel, we sh-sh-sh-should stay h-h-h-here for the night." Walter yelled into the night.

"Just a little father. If we don't find anything, then we'll camp out." Axel yelled back. Walter just nodded and held onto Axel's neck.

Roxas and Buck were able to find a cave just in time before the big blizzard hit. Roxas kept close to Buck to keep warm. Buck closed his eyes and went to sleep. Roxas stayed up. He wondered if his father and the others would be ok flying in this storm. Roxas sighed and laid his head down on Buck's neck. When Roxas went to close his eyes, he saw a bright red light flash. Roxas blinked his swearing that he was dreaming. But when he saw it again, he stood up. He jumped over Buck, waking him up.

Roxas ran to the mouth of the cave and looked out into the blizzard. He saw the red light out in the distance and his face grew bright. He knew that it could only be one person. "Axel!" Roxas shouted out into the storm.

Axel stopped walking at the sound of his name being called. He looked out ahead of him where he saw the opening to a cave with a buck standing right outside of it. "Roxas?" Axel focused a little closer on the buck and saw the small blond spikes and knew that buck anywhere. "Roxas!" Axel bolted up to the cave opening forgetting about Walter.

Roxas met Axel half way and nearly knocked him down. "You freaking idiot, how could you run away like that?" Roxas yelled.

"I'm sorry Roxas." Axel said. "I didn't think you'd come after me. So who's the real idiot here?"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know. I guess both of us."

"I hate to break this up, but how about we get inside out of this storm?" Buck said. Everyone nodded and got inside.

"So why'd you run away?" Roxas asked. "You left Misty and Xemnas broken hearted."

"And you did the same to Luxord." Axel smirked.

"Wait a s-s-s-s-second." Walter said hopping off of Axel's back. "You are Santa's lead reindeer's son." Axel nodded. "Th-th-then what are you t-t-t-two doing out h-h-h-here? You sh-sh-should be a-a-a-at home with y-y-y-your families." Axel and Roxas looked down at the ground.

"We know. But there's no way we could make it home in this weather." Roxas said. Axel looked at Roxas.

"I think we can." Axel said. Roxas and the other two looked at him. "As long as we stick together." Everyone nodded. The gang went outside. Walter got up onto Axel's back as Axel let his light guide their way.

"Axel, I don't think we're going to make it!" Roxas said after they passed the river. "It's nearing midnight!" Axel sighed. But he stood his ground.

"We can do this." Axel said sternly. "We're going to make it before Christmas!" Just as Axel said that, they heard a beeping from behind them. "Jimmy? Terry?"

"Hey knuckle-head! Want a lift?" Axel and Roxas nodded. Everyone got in the back of the mobile and they headed home.

Meanwhile in Santa's factory,

"Sir, I don't think we can fly in this." Lexaeus said.

"But we can't let the children down." Xigbar said.

"But we also can't kill ourselves out there." Saix said.

"So what are we going to do?" Xemnas asked. Santa looked deep in thought, and then he let out a sorrowful sigh.

"I know this is going to be hard to swallow, but we're going to have to cancel it this year. It's like pea soup out there and is way too dangerous for flying." Santa sighed and patted Xemnas' head. "I'm sorry boys." The team sighed.

"Um, sir. You better come look at this." Xaldin said looking out the window. Everyone walked over to the window to find a bright red light outside.

"Could it be?" Xemnas and Luxord looked at each other then ran out to the work shop with the others not far behind. They gathered by the Christmas tree and watched as the light got closer and closer. When Jimmy and Terry reached the tree with the gang, everyone cheered. "Axel." Xemnas smiled with tears threating to fall.

Axel felt his heart get heavy. "Hey Dad."

"Roxas, you bloody idiot." Luxord said rushing over to him.

"Sorry." Roxas said hugging his father.

"Well done guys." Santa said praising Jimmy and Terry. "And I'm glad you two are ok." He said to Axel and Roxas.

"Which two?" Axel asked looking at the rabbit and moose who joined their group.

"All of you." Santa said.

"So, why aren't you guys getting ready?" Axel asked. "Midnight's closing in fast." Xemnas and Luxord looked at each other then at Santa who sighed.

"It's way too dangerous to fly in this storm."

"Wait, are you saying it's canceled?" Roxas gasped.

"I don't think so." Xemnas smirked. "Right boys?" Axel noticed that everyone, even Buck and Walter were staring at him, like he was missing out on something. "Our only problem is that we won't be able to see in front of us."

"Gosh darn it Xemnas, you're a genius." Santa said patting Axel's head.

"I'm glad he is because I'm clueless." Axel said looking at Santa.

"Well, let's put it this way. Axel, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Axel face dropped and his heart sank.

"It would be an honor Sir." Axel smiled.

"Well then, boys, let's get harnessed up!" Santa clasped his hands together.

"Yeah!" The guys cheered together.

The team got harnessed up and in line. Santa held Axel back for a moment. "Ya know, Xemnas all ways seemed to know that you would be on this team." Santa said.

"Yeah, I know. I just feel like I let him down though." Axel said.

"Well, I know a way you can make it up to him." Santa said pulling out a green collar with golden bells on out from his coat. "Because you show character and a good heart, I now honor you as a true flier." Santa put the collar around Axel's neck and Axel smiled up at him.

"Thank you Sir." Axel looked down at his collar. "Any real reason why it's green?"

"You deserve it. And not really. Now, your father and the rest of the team need you."

"No problem." Axel smirked. He ran up to the front of the team that was waiting outside for him and Jimmy fixed his harness.

Xemnas poked Axel, and Axel looked back at him. "I'm proud of you, Axel." Axel smiled and looked forward.

"Knew you could do it." Jimmy said. "Good luck kid."

"Thanks Jimmy." Axel said. Jimmy joined the crowd and Santa took his seat in the sled.

"Ready boys?" Santa yelled over the snow and wind. The others behind Axel cheered, but he kept focused on his goal, leading everyone through this storm. With a flick of his wrist, Santa wiped his whip signaling for the go head. With all his strength, Axel pulled the team forward and up into the air.

Roxas, Misty, Buck, and Walter watched as the team flew through the air and disappeared into the storm. "I knew he could do it." Roxas said.

"And so did we." Misty said kissing Roxas' forehead. "Come on. You boys look tired." The trio followed Misty back to the house where Axel grew up. Buck and Walter fell asleep quickly. Roxas only pretended to sleep. "Roxas, is something bugging you?"

Roxas shook his head. "It's nothing." Misty wasn't fazed.

"Oh really." She laid down next to Roxas. "You can tell me. I'm very opened minded." Roxas sighed and spilled his guts about how he thought he felt. Misty nodded. "So that's it. Well, we won't know till you tell Axel, but that'll have to wait till morning." Roxas nodded. After a few minutes, he and Misty fell asleep.

The next morning, Roxas, Misty, Buck, and Walter joined everyone in the town square to wait for the team to return home. When they finally came into view, everyone cheered. The team landed and was crowded by everyone. All Axel could hear is praise and nice things, but he didn't care. He moved his way through the crowd and over to his friends.

"Hey guys. You missed a pretty big storm." Axel said.

"Really? I wouldn't have known." Roxas sighed.

"And why not?" Axel asked.

"L-l-l-look up." Walter said. Axel and Roxas both looked up to find mistletoe.

"Now this is awkward." Axel said.

Roxas' face dropped. "Why?"

Axel smiled. "I was hoping I'd kiss you while we were alone." Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"And you can't do that now?"

"I could, and I will." Axel smiled and kissed Roxas earning an 'aw' from the crowd. "I think I liked the negative attention better. Less annoying." Roxas just shook his head.

"Just ignore them, and let's go. You look like you're about to collapse." Roxas said.

"Oh believe me, I am."

As Axel and Roxas were about to turn around and leave, they were stopped by Riku and his gang. "Well, that was some show, Reddy."

Axel rolled his eyes. "If you're going to apologize, save your breath. Proving you wrong is apology enough. And no hard feelings."

Riku just stared Axel down. "Clearly not. And don't think this means we're friends either."

"Never said we were." Roxas snapped. Riku and the gang walked off. Axel looked at Roxas and shook his head. Then Axel and Roxas walked back over to the house for a quiet Christmas alone together.

The End


End file.
